


Burke x Bonbon Hummina hummina hummina

by ellie_phant



Category: Madagascar (Movies), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, I wrote this on a google doc and my friends kept adding klance fanart, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, surprised this is the only thing under the burke x bonbon tag, this is awful, yes i wrote the relationship tags out myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_phant/pseuds/ellie_phant
Summary: bonbon is burke's discord kittenalso mort from madagascar is there
Relationships: Burke Lapadura | Mad Eyes/ Bonbon | Guard 26/Mort (Madagascar), Burke Lapadura | Mad Eyes/Bonbon | Guard 26, Mort (Madagascar)/Bonbon | Guard 26, Mort (Madagascar)/Burke Lapadura | Mad Eyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Burke x Bonbon Hummina hummina hummina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smellycooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellycooter/gifts), [rewdnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewdnz/gifts), [lindseyish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyish/gifts).



BonBon turned on his computer for the first time that day. He put on his pink cat headphones and opened Discord. He had 246 pings! 245 of them were from his sugar daddy, Burke Lapadura. The other one was from his lawyer, stating that he was being charged for first degree homicide. He could deal with that another say.He opened his DMs and he could tel;l that Burke, AKA xXdxpressed_dxeath🖤69Xx , was mad! "Kitten," xXdxpressed_dxeath🖤69Xx said, "daddy has a surprise for you 😈". And then, "kitten……….where are you……."  
Oh god, this was getting serious. BonBon shook in his metal boots out of pure unbridled fear. "Kitten!" The next message just about screamed. BonBon nearly pissed himself at how scared he was. "Kitten," Burke messaged next, "where are you? Did you leave me? I can’t believe you kitten…...💔 How could you do this to me……" BonBon actually screamed this time. How could he let this happen?! He was Burke’s discord kitten, he should do better. He yelled out in agony, “I’m so hashtag broken!” He rushed to Burke’s house, which was right next to his. “xXdxpressed_dxeath🖤69Xx! I would never leave you daddy...😩” Burke turned to him from his gamer chair. “How the fuck are you saying emoji’s out loud?”  
BonBon walked over to where Burke was sitting, stepping over moldy chips and cum socks. “H-h-how can I make this up to you daddy 😫😫😫?” “Okay kitten...come here” Burke roared.

“B-b-eep 🥺” bonbon stutters shly. “Don’t worry my little pookie, daddy will protect you,” Burke says, hands moving down to bonbons lower half…. “B,,b,,, eep boop? Kitten is,,, shy , my sweet geezer 🥺”. “Kitten, daddy built you just for this…” “Ong? Humina humnian humina hunina” Bonbon moans. Slowly Burkes hands start moving down again, and then…. Burkey Wurkeys hand inserted itself into Bonito’s charging port. 😫. “Burkey!! Slow down,,, kitten isnt wet yet,,, 😞. “Kitten, I can fix that…” Burke then whips out his massive shlong and pees all over BonBon and his charging port. “Thanks you dadd y 😍sex time now! Sex now! Sex time!” The two lovers start having fires passionate sex…. Until… “Mort 😩!” Bonbon moaned… “WHAT BON BON ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME I HATE YOU I CANT BELIVE I WASTED MY PEE ON YOUIM SO BROCKEN BUT SO HORYNY” Suddenly,,, Mort appeared. “Bon BOn is my king julien now 😈,burke we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” He then proceedsto also whip out his massive horsecock saying valiantly, “The hard way 🤓 😎” In a sultlry tone,, Burke whispered,” Ok 😏” Finally, the three decided to ignore their relationship problems and opt for 3 way anal sex,, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I called this meeting, we need to discuss,  
> I saw Red standing on a vent acting super sus!


End file.
